The Predicament of Two Different Lives
by AirFireWaterEarth
Summary: Austin and Ally were two different people. Austin was the prince of The Kingdom of Singers. Ally was an outcast. When each other crossed paths, they found that they had one common wish; To stop the dispute between The Kingdom of Singers and The Kingdom of Song Writers. Did love blossom? Or did they come and go?
1. Once Upon A Time

**Hello. I have a new Austin and Ally. Don't own Austin and Ally.**

**Ally's POV**

I put on my cloak. I heard a carriage close by. I looked for stones or pebbles, anything hard and easy to throw.

This carriage was not just any carriage, it was the carriage from The Kingdom of Singers. It had enough gold to tide me over for weeks. Not that that made a difference in my life, I'd still be the outcast.

There were two different kingdoms; The Kingdom of Singers and The Kingdom of Song Writers. They were rivals, and hated each other for their weaknesses.

You see, The Kingdom of Singers could sing beautifully, but they couldn't write a song for their life.

The Kingdom of Song Writers could write a song full of heart and soul, but couldn't sing a tune if it was a life or death situation.

They hated each other, because one could do what the other couldn't.

But I was an outcast. I could sing like a nightingale and write songs of passion. Not one or the other.

The carriage was right in front of me. I threw the stones at the wheels and, eventually, broke them. Then, one of the passengers stepped out, and I aimed my bow and arrow.

**Austin's POV**

The Kingdom of Singers was far behind me. My parents had told me that it would do me good to leave the stress of the kingdom. The court had agreed, but I was unhappy with the situation.

The prince leave the Kingdom of Singers? It was home! The one and only home.

Be closer to the Kingdom of Song Writers? Nonsense!

But nonetheless, I was shipped off to a secret boarding school to learn about The Kingdom of Song Writers. They were our rivals and we had been at war for years. I understood this boarding school would do nothing for me. I NEEDED to find a way to go back.

Yes, I was the prince. The one and only, Austin Moon. Prince and heir to The Kingdom of Singers.

Then, I heard several loud * THUNKS *. One of the coach-men went to take a look.

A zing went through the air, along with the coach-men's cry. A few other cries followed.

Then I felt like there was just me, and whoever was out there.

Someone swung the carriage door swung open and stepped in.

**So, what do you think? I know, the names are cheesy, but oh well. Please review, if you want me to continue!**


	2. Wrong Direction

******Thank you, all! I am so happy you guys liked the first chapter! I wish I could write longer chapters, but those don't tend to have the best grammar. I'll try to write longer ones... So here is chapter 2!**

* * *

Chapter 2

**Ally's POV**

When I opened the carriage door, the last thing I expected to see was the prince. Yes, I knew that it was from The Kingdom of Singers, and, yes, it was strange that it was so far from home, but this made no sense.

I raised my bow and arrow, hesitantly. It was not in my position to kill him, and his death would only fuel the war. That was the last thing I needed.

"Do not say a word about this to your kingdom, and I won't harm you," I said.

The prince saw my hesitance, and tried to use it against me, "If you kill me, the war will only progress, Song Writer."

I knew it was only a natural assumption to think that a person from The Kingdom of Song Writers would try to kill him, but it hurt to be labeled something that outcasted me, and left me to fend for myself.

I swiftly took the tip of my arrow and held it dangerously close to the skin of his neck.

"Never _ever_ call me that." I spat.

He looked at me quizzically.

"Why?" He asked, not knowing how far he was taking it.

"Why would I tell _you_?" I hissed.

The prince threw his hands up in the air.

"Fine! Just don't... kill me." He said.

"What is your name?" I sighed.

The prince seemed surprised at my abrupt change in attitude.

"Why?" He asked, slowly, like he was choosing the things he said carefully.

"Because I'm willing to make a bargain." I replied.

The prince looked at me cautiously. Then slowly he said,

"Austin."

* * *

**Austin's POV**

"Austin." I said.

The thief nodded, "Allyson."

"So what is your proposal, Allyson? " I asked. Where had I heard that name before?

"You are not safe while this war is going on, I know a place that is safe." Allyson said. I snorted. Safe? I wanted this war to be over with! It was so dumb!

"Well,_Allyson_, I'd rather _stop_ this war, than hide from it."

"Really," Allyson mused, "I guess, then, I have another proposal."

"What is your oh-so brilliant proposal," I said overly bitter, momentarily forgetting about the arrow at my neck. I didn't for long.

Allyson shoved the arrow so close, I was afraid it would have drawn blood.

"My proposal _is_," Allyson stressed the 'is', "that we try to stop this war."

"And your motive is..." I prompted, more annoyed than I should have been.

"My motive is none of your business," Allyson spat, "Do we have a deal or not?" Allyson had made the arrow at my neck very clear.

"Why would I need your help?" I asked.

"I know things you don't." Allyson replied.

"Well, I can do it myself." I huffed. I pushed my way out of the carriage and started walking away.

"You're walking to The Kingdom of Singers, aren't you?" Allyson asked.

"Of course." I huffed.

"Where were you going on your little carriage?" Allyson asked.

"Some sort of _boarding school._" I spat out the "boarding school" part.

"Ah, that explains it." Allyson mused.

"What?" I asked. Who did this "Allyson" girl think she was? Goodness, her name was long.

"You're heading in the wrong direction." Allyson said, walking next to me.

"Well..." I said, walking in the other direction.

"Shouldn't you know where you came from?" Allyson asked.

"Agh! I'm guessing I'm _still_ going in the wrong direction." I groaned.

"Yes, you are." Allyson affirmed.

"If I let you help me with stopping this war, would you show me the way back?" I conceded.

Allyson thought for a moment.

"Yes," she finally said.

"Alliance," I sighed.

"Alliance." Allyson agreed.

It suddenly occurred to me that she had probably let me out of that carriage alive, just so she could help stop this war.

* * *

**There ya go! Little bit longer, right? I don't know if they used the word "dumb" in that time, but I guess it was something Austin would think. See ya!**


	3. I Am The Out The Outcast

**Could you guys _please_ review? Please? I stress about A LOT! I mean I've gotten two reviews this week. For _all_ of my fics. PLEASE review!**

* * *

_**The Predicament of Two Different Lives**_

_**Chapter 3**_

**Ally's POV**

It had been three weeks since our alliance, and I was starting to regret it. Austin, being a prince, was used to getting things on a silver platter. Well, not around here was he going to find much appreciation.

It was Austin's fifth water break since the day began. Seeing that the sun barely even had an orange hue, I dare say he was trying to get out of the agreement.

"Austin!" Was the name I called for the final time before I went to go get him myself, "Get back here before I leave you here." It was an idol threat, but I was tempted into fulfilling it. But, none the less, I needed him in order to stop the war going on and on and, eventually, have a stable hope for a quiet life in a home, with neighbors who did not shun you.

Then there was a problem. With my temper at the carriage, my mutual hatred towards him, I was barely avoiding him finding out my secret. When he did, this alliance would be over and I would have no hope in knowing the word _home_ again.

I mindlessly started singing to myself a lullaby my Singer mother would sing to me.

_Cold nights can hold the heart_

_Try to tear it apart_

_But only the weak will give in_

_Fire can burn our faith_

_Take it far away_

_But only the weak have burnt skin_

_So while the world tries to bring you down_

_You are the only one to blame for the fall out._

It was a song my Song Writer father would write and have my mother sing. They were prosecuted for birthing me, and for not telling the council where I was.

"I wish they just told the council where I was, and had them kill me before they were killed. Maybe more useful lives would have been saved. " I mumbled to myself.

"So, you are the mix," Perhaps it was a little louder than a mumble. Or Austin was listening to me the entire time.

* * *

**So, ya... I am planning on deleting one of my fics, because some of them no one likes to review to them, could you give the one I should delete, so I can delete it?**

_**Dead As My Heart**_

_**Fatal Choices**_

_**I've Got Talent. Too Much of It.**_


End file.
